<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, it must be love by dasvidaniya_anya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811115">oh, it must be love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasvidaniya_anya/pseuds/dasvidaniya_anya'>dasvidaniya_anya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice &amp; Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasvidaniya_anya/pseuds/dasvidaniya_anya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Charles are getting married today and that's great, really it is, but for Elizabeth it's a giant reminder that her very serious, very oblivious boyfriend has yet to propose to her. It shouldn't bother her as much as it does - lack of marriage doesn't mean lack of commitment, after all - but she can't help feeling incredibly put out as she gets ready to attend what her mother will no doubt refer to as 'the wedding of the century'.</p>
<p>But maybe her very serious, not so oblivious boyfriend has the remedy for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, it must be love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi lovely readers!</p>
<p>I originally wrote this for a friend, but I decided to post it on here since I am working on a longer piece for this fandom and it's taking a frustratingly long time to come together.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! Feel free to  leave a kudos/comment at the end!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth huffed as she forced her hair into a neat updo. She tried her hardest not to be in a bad mood, she really did, but she was beginning to feel incredibly bitter about the whole thing. Today was Charles and Jane’s wedding day - which was wonderful - but it was the fourth wedding she’d have to attend this month, and all the couples had started dating a considerable time after her and her boyfriend. First, there was Emma and George (five months after them), then Anne and Frederick (nine months), then Elinor and Edward (fourteen months), and now Jane and Charles (okay, technically they were together first, but it still sucked). She had been dating Darcy for almost two years now, and she was beginning to think he was never going to ask her to marry him.<br/>Which was totally fine. It wasn’t liked they’d ever talked about it. She was too afraid to ask, in case they wanted different things and he left her, which wouldn’t surprise her in the slightest. Sometimes she felt like it was inevitable that he would move on to better things, and she’d be left behind. She put her hairbrush down. </p>
<p>“What did that brush ever do to you?” Darcy appeared behind her in the mirror, adjusting his cufflinks while looking at her, concern written all over his face despite his teasing tone. She hadn’t realised she was treating the object so harshly. He wrapped his arms around her face when she made no answer, and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I just have to pick some jewellery then we can head out. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Ready when you are. What are your options?” Elizabeth raked through her sad excuse for a jewellery box halfheartedly. She really didn’t own that much, as she’d never had much occasion to wear something more than the small hoop earrings Jane had given her for her twenty first birthday and the occasional bracelet. Her only options were a couple nicer bracelets and pairs of earrings gifted to her by Darcy’s parents and a necklace she’d bought for her first date with him (she’d spent an unreasonable portion of her meagre wages on it at the time, thank god she had moved on to a better job since then). </p>
<p>Elizabeth presented Darcy with her choices for his perusal as she put the necklace on. He looked them over thoughtfully, before picking the emerald earrings that had apparently belonged to his grandmother before she died (Anne Darcy insisted she have them, Elizabeth felt extremely awkward about it) and an understated gold bracelet to match. She thanked God every day that Darcy had better taste than her, otherwise she’d be completely hopeless.</p>
<p>“Something’s missing… I think you need a diamond ring to pull it all together.” Elizabeth snorted and roughly shut the lid of her jewellery box. She set about putting on the ones he’d picked without looking back at him.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Darcy, do you think I can afford to have a diamond ring? I could barely afford this dress.”</p>
<p>“What about this one?” Darcy asked, immediately confusing her. She definitely didn’t own one, so there was no way he’d found one in her box. She turned around to tell him so, only to find him holding a black velvet box. Slowly, he sank down onto one knee and opened the lid, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Small emeralds and sapphires surrounded the diamond in the middle, and it sparkled enchantingly even in the dull sunlight that filtered in through her window. Tears sprang into her eyes. This was going to ruin her makeup, though it didn’t occur to her to care.</p>
<p>“I’m not good at speeches,” Darcy began, blushing slightly at the admission. Elizabeth gave a tearful laugh. She knew all too well that he was bad at speeches. “Elizabeth, I love you more than I ever thought it was physically possible to love another person, and you make me happier than I’ve ever been in my life. All I can say to you is that I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Will you marry me?” Darcy’s voice was thick with emotion and he looked up at her with unconcealed hope.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, of course I will!” She cried and dropped to her knees to pull him in for a fierce hug. “I thought you’d never ask me.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to ask you months ago, but I kept losing my nerve. I was going to do it during one of our game nights once, but Charles beat me to it and I didn’t want to steal his thunder or anything.” They laughed and rose up off the floor. Elizabeth smoothed her dress out before finally, <em>finally</em> letting Darcy slide the ring onto her finger. Nothing had ever felt more right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>